última oportunidad
by mitzy.cruz-chan
Summary: Una lagrima silenciosa salió de su ojo derecho ella al notarlo no tardo el limpiarla, ella sabía ser fuerte lo había hecho durante toda su existencia, pero el amor de su vida estaba a unos minutos de casarse ¿cómo ocultar ese dolor que se había callado por tanto tiempo?


**Ultima oportunidad.**

Chloe se encontraba dando los últimos toques a su maquillaje y peinado, con las manos aliso su vestido de color rojo fuerte y se dio un vistazo en su espejo de cuerpo completo, hoy era un día especial pero no del todo para ella.

Repinto por tercera ves sus labios rojos y tomo el ramo de rosas del mismo color en sus manos, tras respirar profundo soltó un gran suspiro y se obligó a si misma a sonreír, tenía que verse feliz no todos los días se es dama de honor en la boda de dos de tus mejores amigos, si leyeron bien amigos, un término que durante sus años de secundaria pensó que jamás ocuparía, pero el tiempo le hiso ver que había personas a las cuales tenía que llamar de esa forma.

La Chloe que se encontraba parada enfrente de ese espejo en medio de su cuarto era una Chloe diferente a la de los tiempos de antaño, ya no era una niña tan caprichosa y engreída, aprendió tras barias circunstancias a cambiar, si seguía siendo mandona, vanidosa y orgullosa, pero había puesto los pies en la tierra lo suficiente para poder tragarse su orgullo cuando era realmente necesario y justo.

Una lagrima silenciosa salió de su ojo derecho ella al notarlo no tardo el limpiarla, ella sabía ser fuerte lo había hecho durante toda su existencia, pero el amor de su vida estaba a unos minutos de casarse ¿cómo ocultar ese dolor que se había callado por tanto tiempo? Unos golpes se escucharon en su puerta.

-adelante- respondió en un tono seco atragantándose con el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Chloe la limosina ya nos espera afuera- dijo Sabrina entrando a la habitación, ella al igual que Chloe portaba un vestido rojo pero con un diseño diferente.

-ya estoy lista, ¿las demás ya están abajo?- a pesar de que el nudo seguía ahí sus años ocultando sus sentimientos le ayudo a que no se notaran en este instante, o eso creyó ella.

\- Si, solo faltan ustedes dos y yo, Chloe se cómo te sientes y sé que esta boda te duele mucho, ¿no crees que sería bueno ser sincera contigo sobre el asunto? – se atrevió a decir Sabrina con un poco de temor, no solo porque conocía su carácter sino también porque sabía que ese tema era muy delicado para su jefa y mejor amiga.

\- de que serviría? Está a punto de casarse, diga lo que diga no va a cambiar nada- suspiro derrotada, no valía la pena ocultarlo de Sabrina.- además no soy nadie para arruinarle su día especial.

\- tal vez no cambies la situación y no, no estoy diciendo que arruines la boda, solo que seas sincera contigo y se lo digas de frente, tú necesitas desahogarte y decírselo- con un poco más de autoridad hablo la de lentes tomando a su contraria de los hombros- si no lo haces ahora te arrepentirás toda tu vida y lo que menos quiero es que sigas sufriendo por callarte la verdad, por favor Chloe no te auto tortures-dijo antes de abrazarla.

Chloe no pudo más y empezó a derramar lágrimas sin parar, ella lo sabía, esta era su última oportunidad, la última para decir lo que realmente sentía, para decir la última cosa que se había callado por tantos años, su amor dolía y seguiría doliendo a no ser que lo dijera de frente.

-¿dónde está?- pregunto al soltarse del abrazo.

-sigue en la habitación que le diste, anda ve y tomate tu tiempo yo distraeré a las demás- respondió empujando a su amiga asía las puerta.

-gracias Sabrina, no sé qué aria sin ti- y sin más fue corriendo a una de las suites de su hotel donde le había dado alojamiento desde anoche y donde se llevaría a cabo la luna de miel.

Al llegar a la puerta estaba echa un manojo de nervios pero no podía echarse para atrás, no esta vez. Abrió lentamente la puerta y quedo asombrada ante la imagen que encontró, su amor respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire mientras avanzaba de un lado a otro tratando de calmar sus nervios, sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en el día, entro lentamente y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Se veía hermosa, con su vestido blanco largo de corte sirena con pequeña pedrería roja en el corcet, el cual tenía un escote son forma de corazón, su cabello negro se encontraba recogido en un muy elaborado chongo, su cara pintada de una forma casi natural que la hacía ver adorable.

Hizo un pequeño sonido para que ella la notara, recibiendo como respuesta un pequeño salto de su parte. -oh por dios Chloe no me espantes así, no vi ni cuando entraste- se quejó la azabache.

-lo siento, pero estabas tan metida en tu mar de nervios que era imposible llamar tu atención- dijo la rubia acercándose un poco a ella- debes calmarte, es tu boda y disfruta tu día- se estaba arrepintiendo, ¿cómo decirle a aquella novia sus sentimientos cuando ella fue la causante de todo su sufrimiento de la secundaria y parte de preparatoria? Si no fuera por ella, Marinette habría vivido una adolescencia feliz, ella era hermosa, valiente, honesta, cariñosa y amable todo lo que la rubia no podía ser en aquel tiempo, ¿Cómo no enamorarse de esa chica? y ella tan infantil e insegura la única forma de hacerse notar frente a la azabache era a través de insultos, negando todo lo que siempre sintió.

Su relación dio una vuelta de 360º en la preparatoria donde por fin pudo ser sincera con ella y pudo empezar a relacionarse mas llegando a hacerse amigas, a un que claro ella quería mas que solo eso.

-sé que no tengo de nada que preocuparme, Adrien me ama, todo está listo, vestido, zapatilla, collar, maquillaje, damas de honor, invitados, ceremonia y lo demás, ¡pero algo me falta no sé qué!- al verla tan alterada le dio tanta ternura, así era Marinette, paranoica e impulsiva.

-tal vez te refieres a esos aretes que traes, es lo único que no combina con tu vestido, vamos ponte los que hacen juego con tu collar- dijo sacando de una caja los hermosos aretes rojos en forma de corazón con una pequeña cadenita con una mariquita colgando de ella.

-¡NO! Nononononono y no, es tradición llevar algo viejo en el conjunto de la novia ¿no? Pues yo escojo mis aretes, significan mucho para mí - sí, sin duda era Marinette testaruda cuando quería.

-ok, ok si insistes entonces lo que te falta es el velo, anda siéntate yo te lo arreglo- dirigió a la novia para sentarse cerca del tocador y poder arreglar el velo.

-gracias chloe, no sé dónde traigo la cabeza – dijo apenada mientras agachaba la cabeza, la rubia se había posicionado enfrente de ella para acomodar la tiara que sostendría el velo.

-estas a minutos de casarte, supongo que es normal.

-sí, creo que sí, solo que… bueno sigo pensando que esto es un sueño, estoy a punto de casarme con el hombre que amo y que sé que también me ama, toda mi familia y amigos estará presente, todo parece tan perfecto que… tengo miedo de que de un momento a otro despierte en mi cama y todo esto resulte mentira- ella lo sabía este era su sueño ¿Quién era ella para arruinarlo?

-no digas eso, esto no se acabaría así de rápido, todo lo que vez es gracias tus esfuerzos Marinette, algo tan sólido como lo que has creado no podrá romperse tan fácil mente-

-gracias Chloe… ¿sabes que es lo más irreal de todo esto?

-mmm… tal vez el hecho de que soy tu dama de honor y estoy junto a ti en un momento tan importante de tu vida- respondió con cierto aire juguetón.

-jeje justo eso, si hace 7 años me hubieran dicho que tu estarías en mi boda, podía jurar que solo llegarías a humillarme y romper mi vestido.

-Ja! Ten pon seguro que hubiera hecho cosas peores- era mentira, ella hubiera llegado pero no a romperle el vestido, se la huera robado enfrente de todos los invitados.

-jajaja, estoy segura de que si- ambas rieron por unos segundos- pero estoy feliz de que estés aquí a mi lado Chloe, sin dude eres una gran amiga- Lástima que jamás serian algo más, ¿y todo por qué? Por su timidez e inseguridad, no esto no podía quedarse así.

Termino de arreglar en velo y levanto la cabeza de Marinette tomándola de la barbilla obligándola a verla a los ojos, y tan pronto sus caras estuvieron a la misma altura le planto un beso en los labios, se deleitó en el sabor a cereza que emanaba de ellos, el beso no le era respondido pero tomando un gran riesgo lo profundizo introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena de esa forma el beso le fue correspondido de una forma torpe y lenta, se separaron cuando el aire les empezó a hacer falta.

-a mí también me alegra estar a tu lado en un momento como este- susurro Chloe a escasos centímetros del rostro de Marinette de una forma entre cortada- perdón por esto, pero era mi última oportunidad, me gustas Marinette desde hace mucho tiempo y sé que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos pero tenía que hacerlo a un que se una vez o me arrepentiría toda mi vida, perdón si te fue desagradable- se alejó de ella y la vio más detenidamente, su cara reflejaba genuina sorpresa, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas a mas no poder y el labial de las dos se había mesclado dejando una gran mancha carmesí que seguramente ella también tenía.

-lo siento arruine tu maquillaje- se volteo y tomo del tocador unas toallas desmaquilladoras pero al momento de volver a posicionarse de cara a la azabache, está la abrazo.

-gracias Chloe, por ser sincera con tus sentimientos, yo no tenía idea de que te sentías de esta forma, perdón por no notarlo.- Chloe salió un poco de su asombro y correspondió el abrazo

\- no tienes de que disculparte, yo siempre me encargue de ocultarlos, pero entiendo si me vuelves a odiar después de lo que hice, y sé que es mucho pero quiero seguir siendo tu dama este día por favor cúmpleme este capricho- suplico.

-no podría odiarte Chloe, ya nunca podría, fuiste sincera con tigo misma y estoy agradecida en que lo fueras, eres una gran amiga Chloe y eso no cambiara nunca- no podía verla pero sabía que Marinette tenía una sonrisa tierna adornando su rostro, tras unos segundos más abrazadas, el teléfono de Marinette empezó a sonar, ambas se separaron y Marinette atendió la llamada.

-bueno… si Alya ya estoy lista… ¡10 minutos!... ok, ok estoy con Chloe solo deja que me ponga el velo y bajamos de inmediato, sí, sí que si Alya ya vamos.

-bueno 10 minutos y contando, deja y te limpio el desastre que cause- -digo lo mismo, tú también debes arreglarte.

Después de arreglarse el labial ambas bajaron encontrándose con las demás damas, durante toda la ceremonia Chloe no pudo dejar de llorar, uso la excusa de que las bodas le encantaban tanto que no podía evitarlo. Pero solo 2 personas además de ella sabían la verdad. Detrás de cada lágrima derramada aquel día se ocultaba un adiós, adiós a su primer amor, adiós a aquella mujer que jamás seria suya.

* * *

Ja! Si les hice creer que se trataba de Adrien cumplí mi meta! :D

¿Por qué un yuri? No sé solo no me podía quitar la idea de la cabeza :v


End file.
